Keep On Loving You
Keep On Loving You is the nineteenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 21, 2010 in the United States, and on June 7, 2010 in Canada. Summary Holly J. loves Declan, and says so. When he doesn't say "I love you" back, she rethinks her plans to have sex with him. Will those three little words ruin their relationship, or could someone else ruin it first? Main Plot Holly J. and Declan's relationship continuously grows. The episode starts off with Declan giving Holly J. a bracelet. The two are about to have sex, when Holly J. tells Declan that she loves him. However, much to Holly J.'s dismay, Declan does not return the exchange. The next day at school, in an act of hurting, Holly J. returns the bracelet to Declan's sister, Fiona, who mentions that it was their grandmother's, and also says that he must love her, since he was saving the bracelet for someone special. She also reveals that he once told a girl he loved her, but he got hurt by her. Pleased with the notion that he does indeed feel deeply about her, Holly J. takes the bracelet back. When Fiona and Declan's mom comes back from New York, she tells her kids that they will be moving back to New York to attend their senior year of high school there. Fiona is pleased by this news, but Declan is devastated. Coupled with the stress of the musical, "Space Awakening", that he has been directing, Declan is a mess. Fiona, in what seems to be an attempt to be a not-so-nice person, tells Holly J. the news of the move. When Holly J. goes to the auditorium to confront Declan, she walks in on him and his mother discussing the move, with Declan pleading to be able to stay at Degrassi. On the night of the musical, Declan is late to arrive, so Holly J. fills in as role of director. Declan soon returns. Throughout the show's sentimental songs, Holly J. and Declan are shown hugging closer and closer. The musical closes successfully, and Declan tells Holly J. he loves her. Later at the Dot, it is revealed that when Declan was late to the musical, he was sending Holly J.'s demo to TVM, a New York music channel. She receives an internship, and they plan to spend the summer together. Sub Plot Peter and Chantay are the leads in Declan's musical. Danny, Chantay's boyfriend, is put-off about Chantay kissing Peter. Coming down with a cold, Danny and Peter knowingly switch water bottles, so that Peter can get sick and will not have to kiss Chantay. Unfortunately, Chantay takes a sip out of Peter's (which was Danny's) water bottle, and she inevitably gets sick. On the night of the musical, Jane takes her place. To make it up to Chantay, Peter and Danny arrange an encore production of "Space Awakening" at Above the Dot. Trivia= *This episode features the final freeze frame of Degrassi: The Next Generation, and the whole Degrassi Franchise, as the freeze frame is removed in Season 10. *The title of this episode is named after "Keep On Loving You" by REO Speedwagon. *In this episode, Holly J. loses her virginity to Declan. *TVM is a parody (and anagram) of MTV. |-| Gallery= Deg-ep919-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-07.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-08.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-01.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-04-v.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-06.jpg 454.png 789.png vlcsnap-10337523.png vlcsnap-10344150.png alien.jpg 4677832.jpg 2467613.jpg 467783.jpg 346523.jpg 67887.jpg 57892.jpg 57645.jpg 56462.jpg 56333.jpg 46778.jpg 37876.jpg 24676.jpg 14576.jpg 9678.jpg 6875.jpg 443km.png 5764.jpg 5646.jpg 5633.jpg 3567.jpg 3523.jpg 3465.jpg 3456.jpg 2356.jpg 1567.jpg 790.jpg 789.jpg 687.jpg 563.jpg 378.jpg 36677.jpg 246.jpg 96.jpg 325.jpg 01-degrassi-919-chantay-peter-danny.jpg 06-degrassi-919-hollyj.jpg 09-degrassi-919-declan.jpg Space awakening1.jpg Space2.jpg 02-degrassi-919-peter1-danny.jpg Image19c.jpg 89uuiiuiu.png 87uiiuiuiuui.png 8iuuiui.png Image14d.jpg 02bhn.jpg Normal th degrassi9190146.jpg Image6n.jpg 5443f.png 4534kljk;m.png Declan and HJ.jpg ImagesCA5S1X9J.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *(Danny to Peter): "Just do the stupid kiss, I'll cover my eyes." |-| Featured Music= *''"Believe"'' by Jessica Tyler *''"Constantly Be"'' by Lindsay Ell *''"Girl From Out Of Space"'' by Peter Stone *''"Yours To Ignore"'' by The Hey Now |-| Links= *Watch Keep On Loving You on YouTube *Watch Keep On Loving You on GorillaVid (International) Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes